The field of the disclosure relates generally to data readers, and in particular, to electrostatic discharge shields configured for protecting electronic and other sensitive components of handheld or mobile data readers.
Electrostatic discharge (ESD) typically occurs when an object has an imbalance in its electric charge that may be due to a charge transfer between objects with differing electrostatic potential. Typically, an ESD event causes rapid charge movement and heating, which may lead to damage of surrounding electronics and other sensitive components depending on the severity of the event. For example, in some cases, the ESD event may result in catastrophic damage, where the device entirely ceases to function. In other cases, the event may cause latent damage, where the device operates somewhat normally for a period of time, but performance is compromised and the device fails before its expected shelf-life. For data readers and other measurement devices, latent damage may be more problematic because it may go unnoticed for some time and lead to inaccurate readings and measurements during use.
Conventional electronic devices incorporate ESD shields and other similar protection devices to limit electrostatic buildup and protect sensitive components. Typically, the size of an ESD shield correlates to its resistance performance, with larger ESD shields offering greater ESD resistance. However, since handheld data readers are typically small, it is particularly challenging to develop a data reader with high ESD resistance while using a compact ESD shield to provide sufficient space to accommodate other components of the data reader.
The present inventors have therefore recognized a need for improved ESD shields for handheld data readers. In addition, the present inventors have recognized a potential advantage for a streamlined design of such ESD shields to include secondary optical functionalities to optimize the limited space in such devices. Additional aspects and advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of example embodiments, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.
Understanding that the drawings depict only certain embodiments and are not, therefore, to be considered limiting in nature, these embodiments will be described and explained with additional specificity and detail with reference to the drawings.